


The First Intimacy

by szhismine



Series: Cherry and Nick [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Love, NSFW, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szhismine/pseuds/szhismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Nick have a developing relationship, one that's entirely new for him. What happens when they finally take the first step to something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with my "An Unlikely Valentine" series, featuring my sole survivor, Cherry. I'm posting this separately, since this is longer than a drabble. Feel free to read that work first, if you want to understand their relationship better :)

 “Hey, you needed something?”

 Nick looked up from his seat. Cherry stood at the entrance of his room, waiting for an invitation, even though she didn't really need one. He waved her over. “Yeah, come on in doll.”

 The finishing touches had just been added to their new settlement at the Red Rocket Truck Stop. Cherry wanted a home away from home, something a bit closer to the main road. She was still a half day's walk from Sanctuary, but now it was easier to access (and protect) the trade routes. Her closest friends had all made the move with her; she'd built several metal prefabs for them, cozy but roomy enough to have two people to a unit. It had taken some creative maneuvering, but the roommate situation was finally settled to everyone's satisfaction.

 If anyone thought it convenient that she and Nick were literally shacked up together, no one said anything.

 Cherry swaggered towards him, and he noted the emphasis of her hip swings. “Hancock teach you that?” he asked teasingly, enjoying the view as she twirled for him. She was wearing a new vault suit, her usual armor put aside for the day, and the clingy material emphasized all the spots that mattered. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it.

 “Nonsense, I got my own moves.” She winked and squeezed his arm affectionately. “What's up?”

 “Oh yeah...” he averted his eyes. “I need your help with something.”

 “What is it?” Cherry's expression turned serious.

 “Nothing bad, just a bit... personal.” Reaching into his footlocker, he took out a bundle of wiring, several small magnets attached at one end. She looked at him questioningly.

 “On our last supply run, when we ran into those gunners? A shot grazed me. I didn't notice till a few days ago that it severed a wire running from my arm to my side. It only affects me when I try to lift it over my head, I still have full functionality otherwise.”

 “A few days? Why did you wait until now to mention it?” Cherry frowned. She didn't like the idea of Nick being hurt, and she liked him keeping it from her even less.

 “I had to get a new copper filament before I could try to repair it. The caravan dropped it off yesterday.” He shrugged. “I tried replacing the wire myself, but I'm not that flexible. I could use a hand. If you don't mind.”

 Cherry grinned. “Looks like I finally get to undress you.” She hadn't forgotten her drunken attempt at seducing the detective.

 Chuckling, Nick rolled his eyes. “You got me. Looks like I'm at your mercy.” He shrugged off his coat, unbuckling his shoulder holster and dropping it onto the table. He took off his fedora next, while she removed his tie. Once that was off she took a step closer, now working on his buttons. Outwardly he was calm, but when her nimble fingers worked their way down his chest, he felt a surge of energy run through him. Something about the simple act seemed so intimate to him. When she got to his belt she untucked his shirt, lingering longer than she should have on the last button. She bit her lip, eyes drawn downwards, and Nick would've paid all the caps in the world to know what she was thinking.

 Carefully, she slid the fabric off his shoulders, letting it pool to the floor. He fought to stay still, remembering that Cherry accepted him for who he was and what he looked like. It was still second nature to him to be self-conscious about his synthetic build, but it was becoming easier to deal with. He no longer felt he had to hide from her.

 Cherry had seen enough gen 2 synths to hazard a guess at what his body looked like, and she wasn't surprised. His torso was paler than his face and arms; less exposure to the elements meant less wear and tear. She caressed his waist gently, turning him so she could inspect the damage. She could see where the shot hit his side, a black scorch mark from a laser gun, and she huffed. “Took you a few days to notice this caused damage? Your shirt would've caught fire from this, this isn't a graze. You were _shot_. How the hell did you hide this from me?”

 Nick had the sense to grimace sheepishly. “I'm... I'm sorry. I knew you'd fuss, I didn't want you to worry. It really is a simple fix...” He sighed, shoulders drooping. “Forgive me?” He reached out and gently stroked her cheek, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

 Cherry's eyes narrowed, tormenting the detective, until finally she gave him a small smile. “Okay.” She nodded. “But this isn't going to happen again, is it?”

 “I promise,” he agreed.

 “Alright.” She watched him remove a thin band of copper from the bundle. “What do I need to do?”

 Nick lifted his right arm, or tried to, and he indicated where she needed to pull the severed line out. It ended up taking a good hour to replace, even with his guidance she wasn't much of a mechanic. Although he'd wanted someone he trusted to do this, he resented letting Cherry see him like this. Another reminder of what he was.

 “There.” She snapped the plate over his stomach back into place. “All done.” Nick touched the panel, making sure it was secure. Last thing he needed was for bits of him to pop off in front of her.

“Thanks... I mean it.” His voice rang with gratitude. “You're a sweetheart.” Cherry didn't move; she explored his stomach, hand gliding over his waist, the movement making his belt buckle jingle. In the back of his mind he wondered what would happen if she undressed him completely. He let her feel his body; the thin layer of synthetic skin barely covering the fiberglass shell underneath. It didn't seem to bother her though. In fact she was almost fascinated as she touched him. She took his arm, his bad one, reaching in and stroking the fragile wire she had just placed there. He let her, enjoying the intimacy far too much to make her stop. He craved more of her. “Does it hurt?” she eventually asked.

 He shook his head. “No, it-” her finger accidentally twitched against the connecting socket, shooting a spark through him.

 “Shit, I'm sorry!” Cherry drew back. “I didn't mean to-”

 But Nick stepped up to her abruptly, a fierce look in his eyes as he grabbed her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but couldn't seem to find the words. She found herself melting under his gaze, tentatively wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned forward, skimming her lips along the exposed metal frame on the side of his face.

 Nick _groaned,_ eyes closing as he surrendered to her. "Please don't stop," he whispered.

 She practically tackled him, knocking him off balance as she kissed his mouth with all the ferocity she could muster. He clung to her as she nearly swept him off his feet, backing him up until he hit the wall. Gripping her waist he lifted her easily, and when she wrapped her legs around him he moved his hands to cup her ass, supporting her weight easily.

 He moved his mouth along her jaw, kissing and biting gently, reveling in every little gasp and moan she made. She arched her head as he slid his tongue down her neck to her chest, stopping at her vault suit's zipper. He scowled at the little piece of metal that was now hindering his progress. His hands were still too... full to do anything.

 “Just a minute, darling.” Nick carried her over to the bed, dropping her onto it, just roughly enough to make her bounce. In a smooth motion he lowered himself over her, taking the zipper in his teeth and pulling it all the way down to her waist.

 Even he was surprised by his boldness, but the look on Cherry's face was more than worth it. He gripped the material of her vault suit, like she had with his shirt, carefully peeling it off to reveal her half-naked form. The top of her panties peeked out from the waistline, but his gaze was drawn upwards, over her slightly rounded stomach, and the freckles that dotted a pattern right to her shapely, uncovered breasts. His eyes didn't leave her body as he pressed his lips against her belly button, making his way over her soft skin, memorizing every detail. The texture of her stretch marks, the way her breath hitched as he inched closer to her sensitive breasts, how she squirmed and gripped his shoulders like her life depended on it.

 Cherry shivered beneath him, goosebumps rising up wherever he touched her. She closed her eyes, letting her mind go blank as she let the detective claim her. Her nerves were on fire, heat and pleasure flooding her senses. When he began teasing her nipples with his tongue, languidly moving from one to the other, circling them slowly, she thought she'd peak right then and there. She opened her legs, letting his thigh slide between them, and all she wanted was to tear her own clothes off.

 “ _Nick._ ” He pulled back and stared down at her. She was breathless and her cheeks were flushed with desire. He stared at her red, swollen lips as she licked them. “I want you to-”

 He kissed her tenderly, and brushed his metallic fingers through her hair. “Look at me?” he asked quietly. She opened his eyes, smiling fondly as she reached out to stroke his cheek.

 He watched her mouth form the words he'd wanted to hear from a woman like her his whole life. “Make love to me Nick Valentine.”

 He didn't need to be asked twice.

 

*

Next chapter: smut! Please leave kudos and comments! :D


	2. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first real sex scene I've ever written. I tried to focus more on the sensuality of it, and there's some tentativeness on Nick's part (it is his first time, after all). I also know there are a lot of headcanons and theories about how sex with Nick could happen. This is my take. NSFW, obviously.

 Cherry wiggled out of her suit, kicking it and her underwear aside as soon as they were off. Nick took a moment to appreciate the view, and was hardly surprised that Cherry wasn't bashful about her naked form. She stretched, the synth still hovering over her, and she smirked at his slightly slack jawed gaze. “Like what you see?” Her voice oozed sensuality.

“Christ yes,” he answered quickly. He wanted to touch all of her at once, feel her entire body against his. He leaned down until their chests were pressed together and he could feel her heart thumping against where his would be. She was soft and supple against him, and warm. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. He let her unhook his belt and slide his trousers down, watching her face as she eyed him. A hint of insecurity crept into him; his body had not been designed to be anatomically correct. He knew she knew, but perhaps he should have talked to her about it before now?

“I uh...” Nick shifted his weight, “I know I'm not much to look at-”

Cherry captured his lips with hers briefly, and then gave him a dazzling smile that made his coolant speed up. “You're beautiful, Nick.” He nodded, accepting her answer. She would never lie to him. Now that one awkward conversation was out of the way, there was one more to be had.

Nick cleared his throat nervously. “So... what would you like me to...”

“Use your fingers,” she answered eagerly. “Then your mouth.” Nick felt electricity surge up his spine; he was used to her ordering him around, but this was on another level. She had been a married woman after all... she knew what she needed.

Nick nodded obediently. “As you wish.” He kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he put all his weight on his bad arm. His other he brought down to her thigh, caressing her skin, pulling her legs apart to allow him access. She obliged him, and he slowly brought his hand to the apex between her thighs. Her heat felt scorching against his cool synthetic skin. He let instinct take over; he broke off the kiss, moving down to her chest. He used his thumb to put a hint of pressure on her clit as he sucked on her perk nipple. Cherry gave a muffled squeal of pleasure, biting her lip as she tried to keep quiet. Nick took that as a challenge, and he ever so slowly pushed a finger into her.

The reaction was instantaneous: the woman bucked her hips and dug her fists into the flimsy bedsheet. He was gentle, sliding his digit over and over into her soft, wet entrance, stroking her inner walls with each thrust. Within seconds most of his hand was coated in her juices. Her chest was heaving as she breathed hard, any attempt at silence immediately forgotten. “Nick...” she tried to stay coherent as he kept thrusting, “is... is there anything... uh... I can do... mmmm...”

His handiwork prevented her from speaking, but he knew what she was getting at. “I don't know,” he admitted. “I'm sure we can figure something out.” He nipped at her collarbone. “Another time, though,” he growled. He slowed his pace, and Cherry whined, moving her hips against his hand to try and increase the speed. He used his body to press against her waist, keeping her still. “Easy, doll.” His voice had taken on a commanding tone. He was enjoying this; she may have led the charge, but she was now at his mercy. He liked it. _A lot._

He withdrew his finger and pressed his palm against her, rubbing in a circular motion. Cherry's increasingly loud moans were music to his ears as he made his way down the bed, until his face was buried between her thighs. He paused for just a second, not entirely sure he was doing the right thing; he glanced up at Cherry, who nodded encouragingly, and he closed the distance as he darted his tongue over her most intimate spots, alternating between licking and sucking her sensitive bud.

It didn't take long for her to climax; Nick thought that had more to do with her 200-some years dry spell than any skill on his end. He moved away, waiting for her to come down from her natural high. “Again?” he asked smugly, and her frantic nodding gave him a confidence he'd never had before.

“Wait...” Nick stopped his approach, eyebrows raised as Cherry pushed herself up. Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them. She pushed on his shoulders, making him fall back onto the mattress.

Nick lay there, entranced, as Cherry took charge again. She straddled him, and the view would've made a human drool. Now she was exploring _his_ body; she began with his head, massaging his temples gently, before gliding her hands over his weathered face. She carefully felt his neck, avoiding the gaping hole in it as much as she could. She leaned down, letting her lips flutter over his chest as she slid down his lean body. Her sensual movements drew an involuntary moan from him. His claw-like fingers weaved into her hair, staying there as she reached his waist. She looked up at him, before her tongue darted out, licking its way back up his body. He arched his neck as she reached his ear, biting its lobe, making him exhale sharply in surprise. He made to kiss her but she sat up again, laughing wickedly as she went back to her tactile ministrations.

She took the metal frame that was his right arm and began stroking it. Nick reveled in the attention. Cherry was practically worshiping his flawed, broken down form, and he found himself praying she would for the rest of his life. She cradled his hand, placing it so he could cup her breast, and he teased her nipple as she began the process over with his left arm.

She kissed the back of his hand, then turned it over and kissed his palm. His keen sensors noted her pulse speeding up and pupils dilating further as she tasted him. Her tongue flitted out, licking up his index and middle fingers, before she took them into her hot mouth and began bobbing her head up and down along their length.

Distant memories arose: faint impressions of his past life, sensations he couldn't physically experience but remembered anyway. Fleeting as they were, they felt _good_ ; Cherry was stimulating his mind more than his body, and he didn't want her to stop.

“Darling I-” she sucked hard, keeping eye contact, and Nick moaned. He felt his gears spin out of control as he watched her confident display. He gasped her name. “Cherry...” Tongue tied, he was helpless against her seduction. Lifting her hips, she guided Nick's hand between her legs. It took a moment for him to register that it was his turn to act again. He gently parted her folds, warmth still radiating from her core. He teased her, the tip of his finger barely sliding against her wet entrance. She whimpered, making Nick growl in anticipation. “You want something?” he asked, slowly becoming more self-assured.

“Yes,” she gasped.

Sitting up, he moved his metallic hand down to her ass as he pressed his mouth against her ear. “Say it,” he ordered, two more fingers now dipping _just_ inside of her, waiting. “Please fuck me Nick,” she begged. He kissed her mouth, then her jaw, not giving in just yet. Not until he had her swearing she'd do very naughty things to him did he finally relent.

Cherry sighed in satisfaction as he filled her, stretching her comfortably. Her whole body arched as he hit a slow pace, withdrawing his three fingers almost completely before burying them back into her. He watched her face as he took her, increasing the speed just a hint. Her lips were parted, eyes half-lidded and barely seeing as she became overwhelmed by sensation. She rocked her hips against his hand, the friction adding to her growing pleasure. He nuzzled her shoulder as he curled his fingers, hitting a spot inside of her that made her writhe violently in his arms. “Fuck!” she exclaimed, and he did it again, and again, until she screamed his name in desperation. His eyes roamed over her, from her satisfied face to her bouncing breasts, to the sight of his hand as she rutted against it. He dug into her ass, guiding her hip movements as she cried out to the rhythm of his thrusts, neither of them caring about how loud she was being.

“God... Nick... oh god...” she was panting, and he felt her walls tightening, somehow becoming even more slick and sopping wet. He thumbed her clit, pumping his fingers into her as hard as he could, and his circuits buzzed in his ears as she groaned and clamped down on him. She rode out her orgasm, grinding against him until every last bit of pleasure was given to her.

Cherry collapsed onto the mattress, and Nick did the same. He gave her space, too pleased and stunned to move much anyway. He never imagined that as a synth he'd be able to be with anyone so intimately, much less so... successfully. He turned his head. Cherry was still flushed and sweaty, with a satisfied grin on her face that made him smile as well. Knowing she was his, and he was the one who could give her this type of love, was as wonderful a feeling as anything she could do for him. And knowing that she wanted more moments like this, and that she wanted to pleasure him as well... he didn't know if his processor could keep up as the possibilities streamed through his thoughts.

Once her breathing evened out, she rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. “Got a light?” she asked huskily. Nick snickered. “Sure, doll.” He reached over for the pack of cigarettes on his night table and grabbed two, setting them between his teeth. He fumbled for his lighter, slightly distracted as Cherry lazily drew patterns over his torso. Once he had the smokes going he passed one to her, and he watched as she savoured it. “I don't think I've ever seen you smoke before,” he commented.

She giggled. “It was a habit back in college. I cut back when I married Nate, but I'd always have one after... well,” she arched an eyebrow, “this.” She sighed wistfully. “I guess I could start up again. I'm more likely to get cancer stepping in a puddle than from these things nowadays.” The smoke billowed between them, highlighted by the sunlight peering in through the window, creating a hazy, eerie atmosphere. If Nick had dreams, they would look like this.

“Hmm. You're not wrong.” He exhaled slowly, taking in every detail he could: the way the light reflected off her red hair, the trace of red lipstick on the butt of her cigarette, the sheen of sweat over her naked skin. As a comfortable silence stretched between them, it occurred to Nick that he should confess his feelings to her. It seemed obvious at this point, but it felt wrong to not say the words. She deserved to hear them, every single day. He glanced over at her, watching her try to blow a smoke ring, and smiled fondly. Another time, perhaps, when he could plan something special for her, get the moment just right.

Cherry yawned, letting Nick take the dying cigarette from her as she hunkered deeper into the bed. He watched her doze off; he could watch her for hours, seeing her so peaceful was a rare thing in their hectic lives. He leaned over her, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead before settling down, lying on his back and contemplating life until she woke from her nap. “You're the best thing that's ever happened to me,” he whispered.

 

He didn't see her smile.

*

Feedback is super appreciated <3

Upcoming: Bonus chapter!


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add some reaction to Cherry and Nick's relationship. Plus Hancock is awesome ;)

Hancock put out the match that had lit his cigarette, enjoying the harsh taste of stale tobacco. He was just coming off a high from Jet, and he liked to have a smoke as the drug wore off. Hearing a noise, he glanced up at Cherry as she wandered into the kitchen, smiling and waving in greeting. Hancock was surprised; it was starting to get dark out, and everyone else was settling down for the night. He knew everyone's routines pretty well, and this was the first time he ever saw Cherry get food this late. She had missed group dinner, as a matter of fact. So had... _huh_.

The ghoul nodded at her, listening to her hum cheerfully as she grabbed some items for her late night snack. Eventually she noticed Hancock studying her quietly, a smirk growing on his face. First she ignored it, but when he chuckled to himself, she sighed and glared at him. “What?”

He shrugged. “Nothing.” She turned to leave. He struck another match, watching it burn. “So, you and the circuit board, huh?”

Cherry froze, looking back at him.“I don't know what you mean,” she answered, much too defensively.

“Ha!” He flicked the match at her. “Sister, I've been around the block. Think I can't recognize a woman basking in the afterglow? Look at you. Either you've been bitten by a radioactive bug, or the love bug. Or maybe a... feral cupid. But I don't hear your Geiger counter going off, so...”

Cherry blushed, and Hancock took a slow drag from his cigarette before continuing. “You don't need to hide it, it's not like we don't know what the deal is between you two. Well, maybe soldier boy hasn't figured it out yet. I wouldn't let him know, actually.” He was referring to Danse, who was still getting used to the company she kept.

“Your opinion is noted.” She smiled; not that she thought it would be otherwise, but it was nice to know that the others supported her and Nick's relationship. She was truly lucky to keep the company she did. “I need to go, got an early morning tomorrow.”

“Yeah. G'night sugar. Oh by the way...” Hancock grabbed a handful of Mentats from his pocket. “Maybe you can settle a little bet Cait and I have got going?”

“Oh?” Cherry wasn't sure she wanted to know.

“So, Nicky... being a synth and all, does he have...?” Hancock waved at his crotch area.

Groaning, she threw a tin of cram at his head. “Goodnight, Hancock.”

Laughing, the ghoul helped himself to the food. “Looks like I just won 100 caps,” he announced happily to the empty room.

*

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
